All I want is you
by neko-hime-08
Summary: Everyone seeks a sense of fulfillment, may it be a shoulder to lean on, a promise kept, a life saved, or a love returned. But we live in a world where consequences are not always in our favour and destiny has a funny way of directing us. Bruce Wayne is retired, Damian is Batman, Mari is Nightstar, Dick is Nightwing, Jason is Red Hood, Tim is Red Robin
1. Promise Me

**Promise Me**

 _"We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars."_

 _-Oscar Wilde_

The roof top gave complete access to the expanse of the beautiful night sky. It was clear today, all the stars were bright and shining in their full glory. And the two occupants of the roof were looking up in awe admiring their display.

"Mommy, do you ever miss Tamaran?" An 8 year old Mari asked.

Kori was stroking her daughter's hair while she lays her head on her lap.

"I do starshine, very much." She smiled lovingly.

"Why don't you go back?" the 8 year old said tracing nonsensical patterns through the air, following the stars in her vision.

"Why would I when all that I need is here, you and your father."

Mari then sat up looking curiously at her mother.

"Daddy said you're a princess! Has daddy ever been to Tamaran?" she asked looking up the skies filled with stars.

"Yes he have." She giggled at her child's innocence

Kori could just smile at her daughter, she was indeed the princess of her planet but she has long abdicated her claim to the throne in order to remain in earth.

The first time Dick had visited her planet it was because she was to be wed through a peace treaty, and she would never want that to happen to her daughter. She will never belong to a man against her will, she will fall in love and she will give herself fully on her own will to a deserving man, just like she did.

"Don't you miss Grandpa and Grandma from Tamaran?" Mari asked.

"Grandpa and Grandma has gone to the embrace of x'hal my sweetheart." Kori explained, her eyes glassy.

"Oh, what about daddy's grandparents?"

"Well, Grampa Bruce is always with you, he gives you the best toys!"

"What about Daddy's circus parents? Oh I remember they're gone too." Mari sulked, she sat down on her mother's lap and Kori embraced her tightly.

It was hard having to explain life and death to a child, but they need to know it happens and it's inevitable. Especially in the lives of vigilantes, but what they need to know is that they will never be forgotten, their memories with their loved ones will forever live on.

"It happens Mari, we just have to go on living." Kori said through her daughter's ebony hair.

"Will it happen to you?" Mari said muffled in her mother's embrace.

"My dear starshine, death is inevitable, I need you to understand that." She said looking own at her daughter who looked up at her for answers. "As painful as it is, one needs to accept it."

"But I don't want to lose you or dad." The child inside her embrace said with tears welling in her eyes.

"My dear if anything happens to me I want you to promise me you'll take good care of your father for me, can you do that?"

The little girl just nodded her head and buried herself in her mother's arms.

"Oh look Mari! A shooting star!" Kori said pointing to a line of light etched on the sky.

The child looked to the direction of her finger and stood up, as did she. She held out her hand and tightly squeezed the little hand that placed itself in it.

"Make a wish starshine."

She was told to make a wish when stars fall. And so she wished.


	2. Where Do I Begin?

**Where do I begin?**

" _Death is not the opposite of life, but a part of it."_

 _-Haruki Murakami_

Everything was for a new start, a freshly healed wound, despite the still visible scar, the bleeding has stopped and it no longer stings. This was her decision and no one else's. She doesn't want to hide anymore, she knew it was a part of her that she have inherited from the woman she looked up to the most, and there was no reason for squandering such gift.

8 years since everything started to crumble around her, it felt as if the whole world just decided to dictate her whole life and left her with unsavoury options. But she knew she was stronger than what people think, so she decided to pick herself up and take the wheel to direct her life the way she knew would make her mother proud.

Mari has always been understanding since she was a little child, she knew very well the legacy she was brought up to and the consequences that comes with it all. When she turned 5 she was told to wear a ring that would hide her glowing green eyes and her orange tinted skin that she has inherited from her mother to appear more human for when she goes to school and she did not hesitate. She has experienced that first-hand, the responsibilities, the priorities and the secret identities. Even when her greatest fear was becoming a reality and there was nothing that she could do about it, no amount of her grandfather's money could help, no other alien race could perceive, no high-tech medical equipment could cure, no hero could save. Death will come and no one and nothing can stop it, she just never thought it would happen to her so soon.

Koriand'r's death was not the only trial she has faced, her father decided to obsess over taking down each and every corrupt minded leeches in the city to keep himself occupied and to think not of the pain and suffering of losing yet again another loved one, she thought he was doing this to keep him sane.

Today was exceptionally sunny, there was not a single cloud shadowing the bright sun in the sky, these were the kind of days her mother would specifically take her to the rooftop and hover about in the air, Mari remembers how her mother would literally glow, her eyes luminous and bright, and her hair aflame while absorbing the solar energy from the sun, how they would bask under the warmth and talk about everything and nothing all at once, for a normal human being it would be scorching hot to go outside, even her father would rather stay inside and watch television, her mother would ask him to join them at times but there are days when the sun is too hot and the air humid that it's literally hell outside, not to mention the pollution of the city that mingled with the heatwaves. But for them; those were the times they were most alive.

Only today she was the only one receiving all the energy from the sun.

A part of her just wanted to bawl and cry and break into a fit of tantrums. Why did her mother have to go? What has she done to deserve this? Her mother always knew what to do. And to this day she still yearns her guidance, _I guess I'm not half the woman she was_. She thought.

Mari slowly placed a string of bright purple wisterias, her mother's favourite, atop the polished stone. She slowly ran her fingers on the engraved name, _Koriand'r Grayson,_ before standing up, still looking over the rock.

"Dad's still the same" she forced a chuckle. "I can't believe he's still going around that city in that suit at his age"

She forced a smile but her glassy eyes betrayed her. Dick was stubborn, even at his age he still likes jumping off of buildings head first at nights and return home at dawn beaten black and blue. Being a vigilante is no easy task, it breaks you.

"I wish you were here mom, you'd know what to do." it's true, Kori always seemed to know exactly what to say to appease Dick. And he would always surrender to her.

"Uncle Roy is doing fine, Lian is in her second year of university and Uncle Tim is doing great too! I just recently talked to him." Mari fiddled with the ends of her hair, a habit she does when she's nervous or tensed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting lately, I was pretty occupied with school, and senior year was pretty hard" She chuckled.

"I wonder if dad visited you lately, he seems pretty busy. But I just wanted to tell you I might not be able to visit as often soon, I'm off to college"

Mari nodded her head and knelt back down on the ground. Feeling the grass on her finger tips and just reveling in the sun's warmth.

"Yeah, but I'll still try to visit as much as I can, so goodbye for now mom" she stroked the engraved name one last time before getting up and slowly made her way to the paved way on the grass. She gave one last glance at her mother's grave before continuing to pace out the cemetery.

"Maybe next time I visit, I… I can bring dad along" her face frowned as she thought of the possibilities. She didn't promise, she hoped.

"Yeah, maybe _next time_ "

Visiting her mother's grave always made Mari sentimental, not constantly in dismally but it always made her heart heavy. Slowly, she's learning to come there, not to lament, but more for commemoration.

Walking out the cemetery gates always made Mari felt like she was leaving behind a huge piece of her, only as time goes by that piece becomes smaller and smaller, but it will forever be a part of her. The first few times it was harder to look back, but now she can actually smile looking back at the expanse of tombstones beyond the gate, knowing that among them, _she_ lays at rest in peace.

Her phone rang in her pocket, curious to know who was calling her, she quickly put her earphones on and answered the call. (The convenience of technology these days)

"Hey!" Mari said in a singsong manner.

"Hey, dad wanted to know where you are." The girl on the other end said.

"I just visited mom, I'll be home soon, don't worry too much." she said as she turned the corner headed for the bus station.

"Is that so, be careful then? Oh! By the way, I heard that you've already passed your college application form, are you sure about that?" The girl on the other end asked with a hint of skepticism.

"Yeah I passed them weeks ago, I didn't get to tell you since I was so excited and all" a moment of silence. "I've never been so sure actually, I think it's for the best."

"Ok then, take care."

"You too." She chuckled and hung up, it was almost funny really, they were both brought up by vigilantes and they can definitely take care of themselves. Not to mention her Tamaranean abilities.

When Mari arrived at the bus station there was not much people around, she didn't have to wait long in line to buy her ticket.

"Where to?" The brawny lady teller asked indifferently.

"Star City."

 **Gotham City - Wayne Enterprises**

The door slammed open to the office and in walked Damian Wayne. His very presence has always been regarded as insatiable to say the least, being the son of Batman; nothing is ever good enough, there is always a better option, especially with the one currently sitting as the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Because for one _He_ is the _Blood Son_ not Drake, two he would rather prefer Grayson and three he was basically conceived for that purpose, to be the heir of both His Grandfather's immortal demon empire and His father's inheritance.

To say Damian condemned Tim Drake was an understatement, he loathed him. Tim was no family for him, why his father chose to adopt him into the family, he will never understand. Better yet he won't understand.

That is why it's a complete bewilderment to Tim as to why he decided to grace him with his presence. Even at almost 30 years of age he was still the bat brat.

"What is it that you need? And why hasn't my secretary informed me of your being here?" Tim asked behind his office desk a mug of coffee in his hand. Being the CEO of a big corporation and crime fighting at the same time really took its toll on him, he looked dead, that was all Damian could say.

"It's simple Drake, despite being the CEO of my father's company, everyone is well aware that I'm still the blood son, no secretary of yours can stop me." Damian arrogantly greeted. Of course what else did Tim expected? The blood son lecture was really getting old if he was being honest.

"Sir! I'm terribly sorry, Sir Wayne just came in and I wasn't able to reason with him first." a nervous cute blonde girl with round eyeglasses came explaining.

"Its fine Miranda, you did no wrong, please leave us in privacy." Tim said placid to the young girl.

The secretary could only nod in obedience and closed the door leaving the two men alone in the room.

There was a palpable tension between the two and a pregnant silence that was dying to be broken.

"Have you heard from Grayson?" Damian inquired, he hated having to ask Tim for anything, especially if it concerns family. But Dick was estranged from the family and no one seemed to try reaching out for him, not even Bruce.

"No, and Damian, both you and I know that between us, if he has anything to relay he would tell you first" Tim inferred. "Last person who have contacted him was Jason."

Damian just stood there in silence, he hasn't heard from his mentor in almost a year. Last he heard of him he was a cop in Bludhaven and still donned the Nightwing mantle at night to patrol, other than that, there was nothing else.

As for Todd, Damian was quite fond of him, many said they were more alike than they realized, hot headed and merciless. He knew he could always come to him when he needed anything and he always seemed to understand him. For whatever reason Jason was one of the few people Damian could say he doesn't just tolerate.

"What did he say?"

Tim could sense the younger man's unease, Dick has always been important to Damian. Not hearing anything from his former mentor troubled him, but he couldn't blame him, when Bruce faked his death and he didn't believe it, he couldn't bring himself to. He had to travel around the world looking for him.

"Damian, if Dick needed anything, back up or just family he knows we're always here for him" Despite the tension between them, Tim at least have learned to accept Damian enough for him to know when he is worried. Not that Damian will ever admit. "And besides I've always been in contact with his daughter maybe you could talk to her." Tim interjected.

"I have nothing to do with that hybrid!" Damian fulminated defiantly and walked to the door furiously.

"You might want to change your attitude towards her." Tim reiterated just as Damian was about to head out the door.

And why the hell should he? She was of no importance to him, if anything she was a thorn to his side, a burden. Why does everyone just assume she was any good and expect him to be as enamored as they are? He doesn't really understand why his family even accepted a half alien hybrid.

Without saying a word Damian just left Tim's office slamming the door shut. Very usual for him.

Tim just stared at the door, living with Damian has been hell and he was used to it by now, this little outburst of his was nothing new, Damian was always one for the dramatics. He guessed it just runs in the family.

"Miranda, another coffee please." he said through the intercom and resumed to work like nothing had happened.

 **Bludhaven - Police Department**

"Have you received it?" Roy Harper said through the phone. Unlike Dick, Roy was actually an expert at juggling vigilantism and daddy duties.

"Yeah, uuhhhmm… thanks dude, appreciate it." Dick said looking at the postcard that was sent to his mail earlier.

It was a picture of his brother Jason, childhood friend Roy, his Goddaughter, Lian and his Daughter, Mari on the beach probably somewhere in the Bahamas during their vacation there. It was a simple picture Jason took himself with his phone, they seem to be alone in an island. They were all smiling and laughing not aware there was a camera while Roy was making a funny face. He can't help but notice how Mari wasn't wearing her image inducer ring and she was floating in air just above Lian. Those glowing green eyes that seemed to have proven his weakness.

"No problem dude, Jason's quite a sentimental person sometimes you know." Roy chuckled. "Say, she's off to college soon. She's planning to have a little party here at the house maybe you could-"

"I'll try" He cut off. It was an empty promise, he knew he wouldn't.

"Ok, so I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, I hope work it doesn't get too busy here in the station" and there he was trying to come up with stupid excuses.

By this time now Roy wasn't surprised. He kind of expected him to come up with some sort of poor excuse.

"hhhhmmm how's work there? I heard Bludhaven is a real dumpster, even worse than Gotham" Roy changed the subject. He knew if he didn't he might get into an argument with his friend. Again.

"Yeah, people here just don't give a shit man, they're just committing crimes even in broad daylight, it even gets worse at night" Bludhaven, Gotham's sister city, was only a 2 hour drive away. But it was a sordid place, even more corrupt than Gotham, and that says a lot. He can't believe people here actually considered Gotham a pleasant place. He grew up there, and he learned to be the vigilante he is today because of that place.

But it also gave him a reason to take his daughter far away from this place as much as possible. Whether it was for the best or not, he knew it was only to protect her.

"I can imagine." Roy snickered on the other end.

"Hey it's great! I get to play hero as Dick as a cop at day and as Nightwing at night." Dick chuckled. Then there was a momentary pause. "So…uuuhhh how's Lian?" That was probably a stupid and awkward ice breaker, he thought.

"She's in University here, she's taking up two majors' journalism and foreign languages. She and mari are almost inseparable it's really fascinating, Mari has been teaching her a lot of languages, and it's so cool." The pride of being a parent can be felt through the way he can't stop talking about the girls, it always excites him as a father.

"Languages?" Dick asked. "Mari is teaching her languages?" He asked again confused.

"Oh yeah, she seems to have the same ability as her mother you know the learning languages through lip contact thingy." Roy explained remembering when Kori crash landed on earth so many years ago and blatantly kissed dick to learn how to speak English.

"What? Mari's been kissing boys?" Dick asked surprised. He knew he didn't have the right to interfere with her personal life, I mean with his reputation as a lady's man and all. He knew his daughter knew very well how many girls he's been with before trying again and settling to marry Kori after the outlaws have disbanded.

"uuuhhh well yeah, you see, she's a grown woman now Dick, I allow her to go on dates like a normal girl."

Of course, that's what normal teenagers go through, they go on dates, and they fall in love. He wasn't even sure why he was surprised to learn that. All of this he did in order to keep her away from crime fighting as much as possible and live normally.

"Right, I just didn't expect to hear you say that so casually." He chuckled. "I guess I keep on forgetting she's not a baby anymore." Both men laughed.

There was pregnant pause between the two, only the static from the phone can be heard on either end.

"Don't you think it's time to make amends Dick?" His friend asked breaking the growing tension in a hushed tone.

"I talked to Jason just recently, we had lunch to-"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"I'm not yet ready Roy, I don't think you understand. It's not that easy."

"Then make it easy. Family forgives Dick. That's what they do."

The tension was quickly coming back between them again.

"I'll think about it." He knew he was running out of excuses, it's been 8 years, he had that long to think things through.

"Yeah, I hope you do."

"Yeah" and with that they both hung up.

He sighed heavily and glanced at his watch, his break ended 10 minutes ago. He didn't notice he was on the phone that long.

He looked at the post card once last time. They looked happy, his brother, Roy, Lian and Mari as if nothing is wrong in the world just careless and blissful, he wondered when the last time he was that was happy, he flipped it to see the note at the back. There was only a simple note written in cursive.

 _Wish you were here._

How he wished he was there.

 **Gotham City – Wayne Manor**

Looking through the photographs in the manor's library, reminiscing the earlier years when _he_ was Batman. Bruce can't help but be proud of the family he patched up through the years. He was no perfect parent and he was well aware of his shortcomings in bringing up all his children, still they managed to become who they are today.

He wondered if his own parents were looking upon him, where ever they are, with pride. After he has seen hell and made it back, he was sure they were.

All those years of convincing himself that he was alone in the shadows, all along he has mistaken. He had Alfred, his loyal butler whom has served him to the very last. Dick Grayson, his first ward, the first Robin, his first son. Jason Todd, he may have considered him his greatest failure, but Jason, for what it's worth made him proud. Tim Drake, the son he kept him sane when Jason died. Damian Wayne, the son he never asked for but grew to prove himself worthy to be his son. Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain, everyone, he has everyone.

That is why despite being physically alone in his colossal abode, it did not made him lonely.

He strolled along the hall which is studded with photographs to his office adjacent to the library and onto his desk, atop of it was a pile of mail.

Flipping through the sealed envelopes, he spotted one addressed from Jason Todd. Out of curiosity he decided to open it first. He grabbed a vintage letter opener and tore the sealed edge.

He wondered what Jason would write to him for, if he wanted to have a word with him he could've just showed up in town at any given time like he always seemed to do. He was good at that appearing and disappearing for months on end without a word.

To his surprise it was a postcard, as wholesome as it sounded, it was nothing but a photo of his second son, Roy Harper, Lian and his granddaughter, Mari.

Mar'i Grayson, he remembered how much he opposed the union between Dick and the alien princess, no matter how hypocritical it was since he was practically best friends with an alien. He didn't want any of _his family_ getting involved with aliens, he always preferred the commissioner's daughter for his eldest. But Mari was a joy, she was his first grandchild despite her obvious alien physique he never looked at her differently. The moment he allowed himself to be involved in her life he knew that the child would bring nothing but delight to his son's life, and admittedly to his as well.

When Koriand'r died, Dick was away. What his son will never know is that he did everything he could to save her. He even sought the help of Clark much to his dismay. As a father he didn't want his son to crumble away because of losing another loved one and he did nothing. Dick and Kori's relationship has always been rocky to say the least, but what made him change his mind was how they always find their way back to each other. They've separated and seen other people, worked in different teams but the flame between them never died, who would've thought of a relationship between a man from earth and an alien warrior from galaxies away, and if that didn't stand for anything then he doesn't know what did.

The huge double doors to the library-slash-office opened, causing Bruce to snap out of his reverie.

"Oh, father, I did not expect to see you here." Damian said startled to see his father sitting alone in the empty room in the dimly lit room, he almost didn't see him.

"Damian, where are you going?" he inquired his son.

"Are you interrogating me?" Damian asked with annoyance, he was not a kid anymore, he's almost 30 for god's sake!

"No, I was just…curious, that's all."

"Oh, I'm going on patrol."

"mmm-hhhmm, I heard you went to the office today." Bruce said. "Did you need anything from Tim?" he asked.

"It's none of your business, and for your information, I did not try to kill Drake, not this time" Damian snorted.

"As I said Damian, I was not interrogating you" He grumped.

Damian grimaced and just headed out to the door.

 **Gotham City – Crime Alley**

"Demon brat, how nice of you to visit." Red hood sardonically announced punching a drug dealer unconscious, without even looking back to see who his visitor was.

"I see you're still low as ever." Batman greeted as he walked out the shadows of the alley to reveal himself.

"The high life was never for me." he quipped, much to the younger's annoyance. "So what is it you need?" he asked.

"I heard you made contact with Grayson recently." Batman Stated.

"What is it with dickie bird that always gets you so worked up, huh?" Red hood said wiping the blood on his gloved knuckles.

"He hasn't contacted anyone in more than a year now, who knows if he's still alive."

"Oh he's very much alive kid, trust me." Red hood said leaning against the alley wall.

"Don't call me a kid Todd." Batman snorted. Yeah he was batman now but for Jason he'll always be a demon brat. And beside he enjoyed teasing the living shit out of him.

"Listen, if the man wants his space, give him that. He's been through a lot and he's finally being his own man again. You should be happy."

For the last year or so Dick really struggled to find his footing, he was compulsive and reckless, there were times when he would only be a step away from death and if it weren't for anyone in the family he'd be dead by now.

But just like what Jason said, he needs to be his own man, ever since settling and having a family he has instantly took up the role of a loving husband and a doting father in bringing up his daughter, now both were gone from him, he was struggling once again to find his place.

"How is he?" Batman asked now in a more muted tone.

"He's coping." Red hood got up from the wall and walked pass batman "You know kid, if you really wanted to see how he's doing, why not go see him for yourself?" he stopped just in the mouth of the alley.

Batman just stood there in there dark, looking at Red hood in a dubious manner.

"Don't you think it's time?" The man in the red helmet glanced back at the dark knight hiding in the shadows.

 **Bludhaven**

The heavens were filled with gleaming diamonds no cloud in sight to cloak their splendor. They say that when you look at the sun and the stars, you're looking back in time, because these stars are millions of light years away, when they emit their light it would have to travel in space in the infinite speed of light to reach earth. The earth's inhabitants would be looking at how they were millions of light years ago, when they first emitted their light. Looking at the sky right now, it was filled with millions of light years in the past. These were the kind of nights he missed them both the most.

The thought of getting lost in space and time chasing after a dream that he won't be able to ever grab ahold of killed him. It was a fruitless chase, nevertheless a chase he won't give up on.

Nightwing was known for leaping first before looking, and years added to his age didn't change that. After years of falling, he grew fond of it. In fact he even liked the feeling. Patrolling at night always made him recall the times when he could fly, literally soaring in the air and metaphorically at high.

When this bird did clipped its wings?

" _Ok, so what is it that I had to travel to Gotham for?"_

" _Roy, I need you to do me a favour." Nightwing said scanning the streets of downtown Gotham with his binoculars from atop a building._

 _Arsenal just stood there behind Nightwing, if it has anything to do with his absence being a vigilante lately he had a perfect explanation for that. Being a single father was no easy task._

" _I need you to take care of Mari for me." Nightwing said with a heavy sigh without even looking back at his friend._

" _Dude, are you out of your mind!? You want me to take care of YOUR daughter?" The redhead exclaimed walking towards the vigilante donned in black and blue._

" _You have more experience with raising a child on your own, Lian seems to be fine under your guidance." Nightwing explained. "And I'm going through something I can't understand right now."_

 _Arsenal harshly turned Nightwing by the shoulder to face him._

" _I know it's been tough without Kori but don't just give up on her dick, she needs you!" Arsenal grimaced, he knew his friend was trying to talk sense into him but he has decided._

 _Nightwing sighed and lowered his head. He placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder, it was a pleading surrender. "That's why I'm leaving her under your care."_

 _He was on the edge, he lost everything now, his parents and now his wife, and he didn't want to lose his daughter too. He was becoming more and more like batman he was being consumed in the darkness. He talked this out with Babs, though with much hesitation she agreed. He wanted her far away from what he has been through and if that meant giving her away, then he'd go that route. In time, he'll be able to explain that to his daughter._

 _Nightwing almost shifted his weigh on his friend and sank to the floor._

" _Dude, are you okay?" arsenal knelt down beside his friend and placed a hand on his back._

" _I don't want to lose her Roy, I can't, not her." Nightwing said shaking his head in his hands._

" _Alright, for you and for Kori. I'll raise her, I'll raise her well."_

" _Thanks." He embraced his friend he felt hopeful, he knew this was for the best, he knew she would do better under Roy's care._

 _And with that, he owed his friend the world._

 **Star City – Harper Residence**

"May I come in?"

"Mari! Dad's been worried sick. Why didn't you tell us beforehand where you were going?" Lian said sitting up on her bed and pulling out her earphones.

Said girl entered the room and sat beside her friend, she sighed and looked down at her palms before looking up and facing Lian.

"What's wrong?" Lian asked.

"I still haven't told dad." Mari said crestfallen.

"Oh" Her friend responded dejected.

"Do you think he'll be mad at me?" She asked with a frown.

"I doubt it, if anything he'll be proud." Lian said with a smile. It was comforting to have a supportive friend and sister she could always count on.

"Do you think so?"

"I promise."

"GIRLS! DINNER!" Roy called out from downstairs.

Both giggled.

"That would be dad." Lian said. "We better go down."

After dinner both girls were washing the dishes while telling random stories and giggling at each other when Roy came in the kitchen with a pile of mail.

"Hate to be a party pooper girls." he began.

Both turned to face him.

"But this came in the mail today, it's addressed to you Mari" he handed her a sealed envelope.

She dried her hands with a towel and reached for the envelope.

"Is that from the university you applied to?" Lian asked looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know." Mari tore open the letter and read through. "I got in, I got accepted." She said surprised a moment later looking up from the letter.

Lian knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Great let's celebrate! Ice cream's on me!" Roy exclaimed. "Which university is that again?" he then asked.

"Gotham University."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I would like to say a huge 'Thank you' for those who have read and reviewed my stories,** **I was originally only going to post the prologue but its Christmas season so I decided to post the first chapter as well :).**

 **I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I honestly don't even know where this story is heading, I showed it to my friend and she just told me to upload it, so here it is! Other than that it was just kinda laying around here. But I do plan on pursuing this.**

 **With that said, updates will be indefinite.**


End file.
